Power management software collects data measured by various monitoring devices in a power monitoring system, such as power meters, and analyzes the measured data to help a facility operator lower energy-related costs, avoid downtime by allowing the operator to respond quickly to alarms to avoid critical situations, and optimize equipment utilization by identifying opportunities for increasing efficiency, for example. This software typically runs on a server or a workstation that collects the measured data over a network. Functionality in the form of modules can be provided with the software, but the software is not particularly scalable, extensible, and customizable. Adding new modules to perform different calculations on measured data is presently a time and labor intensive task, particularly by third parties. A lack of centrally managed processing of requested calculations leads to duplicative storage and calculations, and a non-cohesive coordination and management of tasks, which delays the ultimate reporting of relevant, meaningful information to the facility operator and results in inefficient use of processing and memory resources.